the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Frobisher-Smythe
Robert Frobisher-Smythe is the father of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. He was an original resident of Anubis House, along with his wife, Louisa and daughter, Sarah. He has a great-grandaughter named KT Rush. He was the owner of the estate until Anubis cursed him to sleep for eternity. Robert was part of Howard Carter's expedition to open Tutankhamen's tomb, and a great Egyptologist. He is awakened from his curse, but returns evil. Robert Frobisher-Smythe is protrayed by Jack Sackville in Season 3 , but in Seasons 1-2, he was protrayed by Daniel O'Brien . ''View the gallery.'' Background Robert and his wife Louisa were part of Howard Carter's expedition crew that opened Tutankhamen's tomb, along with the great-grandparents of Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Jerome Clarke, and Alfie Lewis. They were accused to taking artifacts from the tomb, includng the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. They were taken to court and only a majority of the jury found them not guilty. The stolen artifacts were never found, but people believed that they had hidden the items. The items remained unfound in Anubis House until Sibuna discovered the Cup of Ankh, which was hidden in Anubis House. His wife, Louisa, made a replica of the Mask of Anubis and were believed to have donated it to the British Museum. In reality, the Frobisher-Smythes hid the replica Mask in the tunnels underneath Anubis House while donating the true Mask to the British Museum. Robert also stole and kept the Frobisher Gem which is the Mask's third eye, and put it in the Frobisher shield. Robert and Louisa later mysteriously died. Sarah believes that Victor Rodenmaar Sr. murdered them. However, according to Victor Rodenmaar Jr. it is untrue. In Season 3, we again see Robert. Caroline Denby has him in a tank in a secret room in the gatehouse. Caroline , "The Keeper" plans to awaken him with the help of The Seeker, Victor and The Enabler, Mr. Eric Sweet. However, Harriet Denby is the real Keeper, Robert Frobisher-Smythe himself is The Sleeper. She was chosen because of her fathers friendship with Frobisher-Smythe. Unfortunately, Caroline is impersonating her sister. Unknown to Sarah and the residents of Anubis House, Robert Frobisher-Smythe married twice. With his first wife, Robert had a son, who is KT's grandfather. His great granddaughter is KT Rush. Robert was friends with Harriet Denby's grandfather , and he chose her as the Keeper. It is unknown what happened with Robert and his first wife, but we do know that he married once again to Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. They had one daughter, Sarah, who had no known children. Apparently, Sarah believed that Robert and Louisa disappeared in the hands of Victor Rodenmaar, Sr. It turned out that Robert actually did not disappear or die because he is alive and breathing in the tank. He was cursed by Anubis and Sibuna found they had to perform the ceremony in order to wake him up. Sibuna discovers that the ceremony must be done at night, so they devise a plan to awake him themselves. Eddie, KT, and Fabian stay in Roberts "Tomb" to do so. When dusk falls, they fail in awakening him. Later, Caroline finds Robert in the crypt and hauls him out back to the gatehouse. It is revealed the the ceremony must be in fact done on the day of the eclipse, and not on any ordinary night. With time drawing closer, the adults enact and devise a plan to steal back the bracelet. Eddie falls into their plan, and Sweet steals the bracelet. The eclipse draws closer, and the true ceremony begins and the descendents are forced to preform the ceremony to awaken Robert. The adults plans are thwarted when Eddie and KT break in to the gatehouse and stop the ceremony just as the eclipse is about pass. The adults desperately try in vain to communicate with Robert, and leave distraught. Robert is shown in the gatehouse, opening his eyes, awakening as an evil person. Denby comes to pack her things and leave the school, when she finds Robert waiting for her.(It is never revealed how he got out of the tank as it is shown unopened in any way) Instantly he is shown as a vile and rude person from the ritual. He orders Denby to prepare and gather items for a new ritual which involves a portal. Denby returns to him with a book of incantations, which Robert reads from as he bows in the room his tank was housed in. His incantations are as follow "Ruler of the Underworld, I have arisen; Your servent to do your bidding, to destroy those who try to stop you in your abominable reign. Arise, great devouerer of souls!!! Hide no longer. In darkness we are united. In darkness, we shall rule!!! ARISE ARISE ARIIIIIISSSEEE!!!!!" After the ritual, Robert explains to Denby he needs the souls of 5 people who have sinned in order to summon a fearsome beast of the Underworld, Ammit, the Devourer of Souls. He will lure them into the Sarcophogus Room and seal them in the respective coffins and summon the monster. In order to ellude the children and stop them from meddling, he fakes his death, but is not sucessful. Over the episodes Robert is shown to be increasingly inpatient, insulting Victor and Denby for ther insolence. Robert then (it is never revealed how) makes Patricia his second sinner. Robert begins to grow a hatred for Harriet Denby as she hinders his plans. Fabian is made a sinner aswell due to his pride, and Mr. Sweet due to his jelousy, with only one sinner left to find. Robert finds Alfie in the chimney and captures him. Unwilling to cooperate, Robert threatens him with getting Willow, to which he responds with anger. With Alfie down, all sinners have been found, and there is just one more loose end to tie up.The Staff of Osiris completed, and is placed into a compartment in the sarcophagi room with Robert and the sinners. The staff completes the ritual, unleashing Ammit the Devourer. As Ammit rose, she said that she needed more souls, and she supplied Robert with a book that can easily imprison people's souls, and he did so on the entire student body. He also told Eric Sweet to invite families and friends of the students to "Founder's Day", a celebration that would trick everyone into becoming more sinners. When KT and Eddie figured out a way to keep Ammit contained, he pleaded innocent. As he did so, he was really telling the truth in saying that he would grow old if Ammit were defeated. When she was, he became good again. The effects of the tank wore off, and his body grew to be his real age. He apologized to KT for doing what he did, saying his intentions were originally good. This was when he revealed that he gave the key to KT's grandfather in case the unthinkable were to happen. In the end, he and Harriet Denby went to Egypt again with KT and Eddie's blessing to not break into any more tombs. Quotes *"You have a viper in your nest..." *"It was a rhetorical question!" *"Hardly nothing." *"Find me that sinner." *"How is she not making this girl wrathful?" *"Caroline... Oh, yes, Victor told me the truth about your identity." *"Ah, so you have been my keeper." *"We are staying here for two reasons: 1) because this room... this room will contain the portal and 2) because I say so!" *"As far as you are concerned, Harriet Denby, my word is law!" *"I sense that my greatest fears - they've come to pass. *"Can you forgive me?" *"You know in your hearts that you have made Ammut stronger!" *"Today, the endless storm BEGINS!" *"Great Ammut, I give you the goodness in these souls!" *"Thank you, Osirian. And thank you, great-granddaughter." *"My original intentions were good." *"It was my dearest wish to meet him one day, but if things went wrong, he knew what he had to do." *"I'm sure he would be proud of you. I am proud of you." *"I knew you were there Denby...I was ignoring you." Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Villains Category:Evil